Forum:Promotions
Hi all, My name is Peter and I'm the Programming Manager at Wikia. I'm a HUGE lotr fan and this wiki and can't wait for the new Hobbit films. I wanted to posit a few ideas for you all with regards to promoting An Unexpected Journey. We'd love to do something fun for the community on the wiki, whether it be secure interviews with actors, some sort of contest with prizes, etc. We also recently acquired a database of Lord of The Rings video content that I'd like to make available to this wiki- over 50 great trailers, featurettes, clips, etc. (those that there are already on the wiki via YouTubue we'd replace so you won't see the YouTube or any logo). Hopefully there is lots to discuss! Thanks.... User:Bchwood :I like the idea of a contest and interviews and would be happy if the wiki obtained the video database. However, I have no particular liking for the social media websites.--Wyvern Rex. 17:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds fun. As for the social media websites, I must say Tolkien Gateway has a Facebook page. Don't see no reason not to have one.--Nognix 16:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Any new additions to the wiki are useful; the video database definitely sounds interesting. I also like the contest idea, and interviews from actors will be great for keeping up with the film's progress. Aradorian 18:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :HI guys, thanks for the all the responses. Based on this feedback, I will proceed with coming up with some contest and interview ideas and get back to you all soon with some more concrete proposals. I have more information on the video database to share now: in addition to giving you guys all these videos to embed, we have a new product that we call the "Related Video Module" which shows videos that are related to the page. We're wondering if you guys would be interested in using it on LOTR. Some key points to consider about it: *for this release, the modules will initially be programmed with premium content from Wikia's new video library but the modules have editorial features that allow the community to add or remove videos from the module. YouTube and other 3rd party embedded videos (only the ones that Wikia supports) can also be added here as well. *Unfortunately the content is only viewable for US users at the current time - but we are working on an improved user experience and content rights for all of our international users as well. *We are happy to share learnings and stats and would also love your feedback *the module lives at the bottom of the page by default but can be moved up higher per page via a magic word if desired You can see an example of how it looks/functions here on the Twilight Wiki. We're exciting about sharing this product with you all....I'll await your thoughts... User:Bchwood ::"Unfortunately the content is only viewable for US users at the current time - but we are working on an improved user experience and content rights for all of our international users as well. " I'm European and the videos at the bottom of te Twilight page worked for me.--Nognix 14:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the belated reponse, I've been waiting to hear back from our video content suppliers on the issue you've raised. Fortunately, I was incorrect in my prior statement- the vast majority of the videos are watchable for all, though there may be a few instances where int. rights are restricted. So everything else stands as is, and we'd love to get the videos and the module up for you guys as soon as possible...I will await to hear back with a consensus from you all... thanks! User:Bchwood